PC Review Issue 3
This issue is dated January 1992 and cost £2.95. Coverdisk Oh No! More Lemmings, Gods - Playable Demos - 2 pages (20-21) News Headlines - 4 pages (7-10) *Technology **Power in your palm: Look Sharp with the latest in PC handhelds - (7) **Know all the answers?: Neuro-computing and the Faraday connection - (7) **Helping hand: Portable Computer Exhibition - (7) **Keeping a clean screen: Protect your monitor from screen burn - (8) **Silver swing: Philips wins multimedia award - (9) **Let's go on with the show: CD-ROM in San Franscisco - (10) *Games News **It's got to be perfect: Utopia, from Gremlin promises a type of SimCity set in space - (8) **Who dares wins: New programs in Wing Commander series (Special Operations) - (8) **Join the Brat pack: Not as cute as he looks... Imageworks' Brat has a mean streak - (9) **Tolkien makes a come back: Lord of the Rings - the role playing series continues (The Lord of the Rings Vol. II: The Two Towers) - (9) **Just can't get enough: Play our cover disk, then buy the game... Oh No! More Lemmings - (9) **Wild blue yonder: Thunderhawk AH-73M from Core Design - (9) **Heavy duty danger: Microprose applies its flight sim expertise to the B-17 Bomber (B-17 Flying Fortress - (10) **Tanks for the memory: Team Yankee: the sequel (Pacific Islands) - (10) **Camera, lights, action: Eye of the Storm from Empire - (10) *Compilations **Once the master: Ideal for late Christmas ideas... five games in the Action Masters pack. - (8) **Over here, Granny!: ..three classy simulations in Air, Land and Sea - (10) Features Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Cover Story: The no-nonsense guide to buying a GAMES PC - 3½ pages (22-25) :Thinking of buying a new PC? Christina Erskine takes you through the minefield of configurations, specifications, suppliers and what you need to know before you part with your cash. Cover Story: In search of PC paradise - 2 pages (26-27) :Can heaven really be in a warehouse in Croydon? Yes, says Laurence Scotford, as he investigates Europe's first computer superstore and finds it stocks everything a PC enthusiast could ever want... and lots more besides. On The Spot: Electronic Arts' Mark Lewis- 2 pages (29-30) Lapping Up the Action - 2 pages (32-33) :Last month PC Review discussed the pros and cons of laptop gaming. Here Kati Hamza rolls up her sleeves and puts some genuine software to the test. Find out which games turn out to be movable feasts. First Steps with the PC - 4 pages (34-37) :To play many of the latest games, it is essential to have a hard disc installed on your PC. Chris Long explains why, and how you can fit a hard disk to your machine yourself and revolutionise your PC games playing. The Games That Got Away - 2 pages (86-87) Next Month - 1 page (98) PC Buyer's Guide - 20 pages (99-108,110-119) Letters - 3 pages (140-142) Queries - 2 pages (144-145) Quit - 1 page (146) Coming Soon Ultima Underworld: The Stygian Abyss - 2 pages (12-13) Midwinter 2: Flames of Freedom - 1 page (14) Gods - 1 page (16) Daemonsgate - 1 page (18) Reviews Games Other Software Shareware Shareware Reviews - 15 pages (121-134,136) Tips Worlds of Ultima: Savage Empire - 1 page (89) The Immortal - 2 pages (90-91) Quickies: Hunter, Prince of Persia, Budokan and Elite Plus - 1 page (92) Adverts CU Amiga - 1 page (60) Click: The World's First Computer Games Magazine - on Video - 1 page (83) The COmplete Guide to Mega Drive - 1 page (96) MegaTech Issue 1 - 1 page (97) Other Credits Art Editor :Gareth Jones Deputy Editor :Laurence Scotford Production Editor :Paula Shields Staff Writer :Matt Regan Trainee Designer :Yvette Nichols Contributors :Tim Carrigan, Steve Cooke, Alan Dykes, Kati Hamza, Rik Haynes, Gordon Houghton, Heinrich Lenhardt, Paul Presley, Gufran Beg, Paul Boughton Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews